


I'd Wear Them in Battle

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested "Adoribull with some stockings?"</p>
<p>Dorian brings something new to the bedroom, but isn't sure if Bull will go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wear Them in Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Taking adoribull requests on my tumblr at ohgodsalazarwhy! Please enjoy all this porn

"I’m not going to ask where you got them."

"A wise decision."

"But I am going to ask why you thought I would wear them."

"Well I’m not going to bloody wear them, am I?" said Dorian, sitting on the edge of the bed with just a pair of loose pants on as Bull examined the pitch black stockings Dorian had handed him.  "You could fit both my legs in one hole, I’d look like a fish."

Bull gave him a flat, somewhat unamused look, “So you thought I would put them on?”

"Yes, and then fuck me like an animal ovveerr…" he narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought and then pointed to the corner of the room where some silk scarves were hanging by a hook high on the wall, "there!"

Bull’s eye darkened with lust, “Why don’t we just skip the tights and do that, then?”

“ _Because_ I didn’t go through all the trouble of finding stockings that would fit you just to toss them aside!  We always get to do your things, now I want to do something that interests me!”  Dorian stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window.  “You’re always talking me into things I’m not 100% behind, and yeah they’re fun but it’s hardly _fair_ , now is it?”

Some part of Dorian had been fully aware that getting Bull into black stockings wasn’t going to be easy, or perhaps possible at all, he was stubborn and in the bedroom his kinks dominated, literally.  Dorian didn’t mind, he liked to be tied up, he liked to be spanked and talked dirty to.  He liked the gentle kisses after and Bull’s deep voice whispering in his ear.

He just wanted all that with a little something that he personally loved.  Big burly men in frilly stockings, was that a _crime_?  Bull didn’t say anything for so long that Dorian wondered if he had just left, he looked to the side to see Bull still standing there with the stockings in his hand, staring at him.  Dorian sighed and slouched, “Well, it was worth a try.”

Bull silently nodded to the silk scarves and Dorian, dragging his feet a little, went over to the wall.  He faced the tapestry that covered the stone (put in place because he hated the feeling of the cold blocks against his naked skin) and obediently held up his arms for Bull to tie them together over his head.

There was a slight rustling behind him and Dorian idly assumed it was Bull grabbing some kind of toy.  He sagged a little in his ropes, wondering why he had even bothered, of course Bull wouldn’t wear a pair of stockings.  They had little bows on the thighs and everything.  He was a big tough Qunari mercenary the very thought was-

"Stop pouting," Iron Bull rumbled.  Dorian’s pants were ripped down and he sucked in a sharp breath, eyes slipping shut.  One thick finger trailed down his spine, sending goosebumps flaring over his skin.  It traveled down past the swell of his ass and then tapped the insides of his thighs which Dorian immediately spread.

Hands grabbed him by the hips, arching his back uncomfortably so Bull could grind his cock between the cleft of his ass.  Dorian clenched his hands into fists in the silk ropes to keep some of the pressure of supporting his weight off his wrists, falling into familiar motions.

"Is this what you wanted?" Bull suddenly whispered, shoving a thigh between Dorian’s legs, hands on his hips so tight they were nearly bruising.  Dorian whimpered and hung his head as he felt the fabric of the stockings against his sensitive inner thighs, a bolt of lust hitting him so hard he could barely breathe.

"Y-yes," he panted, supporting his weight on the ball of one foot so the other could rub against Bull’s calf and thigh, enough to feel the way the smooth fabric crawled up his muscular leg, to feel the bow fold as he rubbed against it.  "Let me see, please," he gasped, pressing back against Bull’s cock.

The thigh between his legs lifted a little higher and Dorian let out the most undignified squeak, cock swelling rapidly.  He looked down only to see a black clad knee, Bull had his leg curled to prevent Dorian from seeing much of anything.  Bastard.

"I’ll let you see them if you earn it," Bull hissed against his ear.  Dorian nearly melted from the sheer overload of the situation.  Bull was behind him wearing a pair of stockings with little bows on them, and he didn’t need to see them to have his whole body thrumming with want.  A black scarf was tied around his eyes and Dorian groaned in frustration.  Now that was just unfair.

The silks loosened and Dorian felt a hand twisting him around and pushing him to his knees.  Bull could control how much slack there was in the line, anywhere from giving Dorian a sort of dog leash with which he could move to furniture nearby, to being so tight he struggled to stand even on his toes.  He settled his tied hands behind his back for comfort, wishing he could at least reach out and rub up and down Bull’s legs.

One big hand threaded through his hair, fingers clenching and forcing Dorian forward until his lips touched the thick shaft of Bull’s cock.  He parted his lips and gave Bull a heavy lick, wanting to do anything he could to get this blindfold off.  Dorian thought he would go crazy if Bull wore the stockings and didn’t let him actually see them on.  It would be both cruel, and absolutely within Bull’s scope.  Dorian sat up straighter to take the thick head between his lips, suckling out a bead of bitter precum.

Bull hummed above him, hips moving forward until his cock was sliding down Dorian’s throat.  They started slow, with Bull nearly taunting him with his restraint.  Dorian tried to jerk forward, to speed things up, but the hand in his hair tightened and yanked his head back.  Iron Bull’s cock popped out of his mouth with a wet sound and Dorian let out a cry of disappointment.

"I thought I told you you had to earn it," said Bull.

"I’m trying!" Dorian hated how desperate he sounded, it would _ruin_ his suave reputation.

"You’ll earn it by obeying," Bull dragged him forward by his hair, his cock sliding back into Dorian’s mouth.  He pushed in until Dorian’s throat was full of his painfully long cock… and then paused.  Dorian could do nothing except kneel and take it, whole body trembling.  His head spun, his throat ached, Dorian’s hands clenched into fists behind his back. 

Bull seemed to know exactly when to pull away because it was seconds before Dorian felt as if he were going to pass out.  He sucked in several gasping breaths, Bull’s dripping cock resting against his cheek.  He turned his head, suckling along the shaft even as he panted for breath.  Bull groaned above him so Dorian sucked harder, leaning in to nibble at the base of his prick then down to lick his heavy balls.

"Ahhh…mmmm… you know, Dorian," said Bull softly, "these stockings are pretty comfortable.  I’m thinking about wearing them under my pants when we go out and about."

Dorian keened and squirmed, cock twitching between his legs and straining against his pants.

"Of course, no one would know," Bull whispered, shoving his cock back into Dorian’s mouth, "except you, Dorian.  I’d make _sure_ you knew.  Knew these stockings were hugging their way up my thighs under my pants, but you’d never see them.”

Dorian gagged and coughed as Bull fucked his throat, hand so tight in his hair he was sure some would get ripped out.  Finally Bull pulled back again, pulling on the silks to haul Dorian coughing and spitting back to his feet.  He was grabbed by the hips and turned around again, shoving against the tapestry as Bull ground himself against his ass.

"Let me see, I didn’t get them just for you to… taunt me with them!" Dorian snarled hoarsely.

Bull chuckled, finger curling in Dorian’s pants to push them down around his thighs.  “You should have known it would turn out like this,” he said.

"I suppose I should have," Dorian wriggled his hips until his pants slid the rest of the way down his thighs to pool on the floor at his feet.  Dorian stepped out of them and kicked them who knew where before spreading his legs, arms held over his head by the taught silk, blind fold turning every touch into lightening.

Oiled fingers pushed against his asshole, two sliding in at once with only the smallest bit of warning.  Dorian cried out, the burn sending him onto his toes.  Iron Bull put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down and holding him there while his fingers twisted and scissored, pulling out small cries and louder moans.  Bull always knew just how to get him going.

"You’re sounding so pretty, Vint," Bull whispered against the shell of his ear, "do you want to see me?"

"Yes yes yes yes!" Dorian begged shamelessly, any thought of pride melting away at the thought of finally seeing those stockings worn.  Dorian could feel Bull’s smile against his cheek before he pulled away, fingers sliding out and leaving him empty and wanting.  Big hands twisted him around and shoved him back-first against the tapestry, the silk tightening until Dorian was barely on his tip toes and gasping as the muscles in his arms strained.

Slowly, teasingly, the blindfold was slipped off to hang around his neck like a very unattractive scarf.  Dorian had to shut his eyes against the light in the room for the first few seconds, but slowly he let his eyes open and his gaze focused on Bull.  The Iron Bull stood before him proudly, cock fully erect and dripping precum, hands crossed over his chest and a proud smirk on his face.

The stockings had Dorian going weak, insides melting like chocolate left out in the sun.  They hugged Bull’s legs perfectly, the fine black mesh highlighting every muscle on the way up.  They ended on his upper thighs, black bows sitting pretty on the top band.  One on the outer thigh and one on the inner thigh.

“ _Fasta vass_ ,” Dorian whispered.

Bull moved in, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him up easily, “I think I like these,” he said, leaning in to draw Dorian into a kiss.  Dorian wrapped his legs around Bull’s waist, arms relaxing as Bull used his weight to support him against the wall which thankfully removed the pressure from his shoulders.

"Now fuck me, you beast," Dorian hissed through grit teeth, biting down on Bull’s bottom lip.  He was ready to come, he ached for release.  Bull laughed under his breath, the rumble of thunder before a storm.  His cock pushed at Dorian’s stretched hole, almost teasing.  He was about to complain when Bull’s hips snapped forward, sheathing his cock balls deep with one wet slap.

The Iron Bull was obviously done playing with him because Dorian was fucked breathless against the wall, head falling back as he screamed loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear.  He hoped.  Dorian greatly enjoyed the look on Blackwall’s face whenever he heard them having sex.  Bull’s hands grabbed him by the ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. 

Dorian was so close… he pictured those tights, the way they strained around Bull’s thighs as he fucked him… fingers curled tightly around the base of his cock and Dorian wailed in frustration, chin falling to his chest.  All he could see when he glanced up was Bull’s wicked grin.

“ _Venhedis_!” Dorian swore, “ _kaffas_!  Let me come!”

"You’ll come when I tell you," Bull growled, thrusting in and then holding there with his prick buried deep in Dorian’s ass.  Dorian made the mistake of raising his head and catching Bull’s eye.  He fell into his gaze, losing himself as Bull rolled his hips up against him.  Bull stared him down even as he came, hissing out his pleasure through his teeth and filling Dorian with a disgusting amount of come.  He could feel it dripping down his thighs before Bull had even pulled out.  When he did it was with a rush of come that splattered on the stone floor below him.

"Bull, _please_ ,” Dorian could feel his orgasm pressing insistently against his lower belly.  It was almost painful.  Bull used his free hand to relax the silks, gently setting Dorian back onto his feet.

"Come on the stockings," Bull ordered, pressing his leg between Dorian’s so his thigh was right bellow Dorian’s engorged cock.  He gave him one long stroke, staring him down.

Dorian let out a few choice phrases in Tevene, held up only by Bull and the scarves.  The pleasure that rocked through him was indescribable, a chain of lightening traveling down his spine and out his cock in thick ropes which stood stark white against the pitch black of Bull’s stockings.  Dorian collapsed against Bull’s chest with an exhausted wheeze, cock dribbling out one last little bit of come over Bull’s thigh.

"Now wasn’t that worth the wait?" Bull released him from the scarves and carried him back to the bed, laying him down gently.

"Bastard," Dorian muttered without venom, reaching out to run his fingers through the streaks of come clinging to the fabric of the stockings.  Bull lay out beside him and drew him into a kiss, rubbing his sore shoulders and arms until he was a puddle over the sheets.

"So what other things will you bring to the table now that you know I’m game?" asked Bull, sitting up on his elbow while his hand stroked up and down Dorian’s side.

"Hmmm, I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out…" said Dorian, burrowing against the sheets and staunchly refusing to say anything more about the subject.

He had so many plans.


End file.
